


chicken nuggets and an engagement ring

by starryjoonie



Series: fake proposals [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, McDonald's, Sequel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, food proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryjoonie/pseuds/starryjoonie
Summary: sequel to free food and plastic ringsFive years after Jaebeom confesses, Jackson gets a job at the local McDonald's and invites the sevens to lunch. He plans to cause problems on purpose and prank random customers by planting plastic rings in their food. It doesn't work out exactly the way he intended...in which Jinyoung finds a ring in his nuggets and Jaebeom goes along with it
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: fake proposals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	chicken nuggets and an engagement ring

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post

One could say that Jaebeom is something of a genius. One could _also_ make a decent argument that he is a complete idiot. He is two sides of the same coin. Even Jinyoung would agree, telling him that he’s the “smartest dumbass he’s ever met,” over wine with his head resting on his shoulder. It had been an affectionate statement but Jaebeom thinks there is a lot of truth there.

His skull throbs as he rolls out of bed and out of the warm blankets that are currently draped over Jinyoung’s still-sleeping form. _This is definitely a mistake,_ he thinks as he reflects on his decision-making that led him to this very hungover moment. His heart aches to rejoin Jinyoung in bed and forget about what destruction exists beyond their bedroom door, but his mind reminds him that Jinyoung will be pleased if he cleans up a majority of the mess before he wakes up.

So Jaebeom trudges into his living room, squinty-eyed against the light streaming in through the window. He surveys the extent of the mess, which is surprisingly less than he expected. There are a few pieces of trash scattered over the floor, one crooked picture frame, and… 

Jaebeom lets out a big sigh, reaching for the new copy of the science magazine Jinyoung likes to read that was resting on their counter beside their other mail. He rolls it into a cylinder and winds up his arm to swat at the unmoving mass on his sofa. 

It releases a groan of protest.

“Get up, Jackson,” Jaebeom mutters. 

“Five more minutes!”

Jaebeom pulls the blanket off him like a Band-Aid. The lump takes the form of Jackson curled into a fetal position, wearing a sweatpants and t-shirt combo Jinyoung must’ve lent him last night. “Don’t you have work to go to?” Jaebeom points out. “You’re _busy_ , aren’t you? You’re in charge of an entire company and you've got a side job-”

“I can have a Monday off every once in a while,” Jackson counters. Reluctantly, he sits up with a look of miserable exhaustion. “It’s not every day Lim Jaebeom hosts a college party.”

Ah, yes, that. Jaebeom suddenly remembers the circumstances of the previous night. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. A few weeks ago, he had gotten a text from Bambam that he was returning from overseas for three months. Jaebeom had been so overcome with nostalgia at the thought of seeing his longtime friend that he asked Jinyoung if they could host a gathering with all their college friends in their apartment. They graduated four years ago, after all.

Obviously, Jinyoung agreed, under the conditions it would be a small night with the seven of them. Jaebeom should’ve known that when Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom’s heads are put together, things will get far more wild than predicted. Imagine Jinyoung’s surprise when Yugyeom shows up with more bottles of alcohol than he can hold, and with even more college acquaintances at his feet. 

Jaebeom thanks whatever higher being that he and Jinyoung picked an apartment with thick walls and mellow neighbors, because otherwise, their phones would be ringing with noise complaints right about now. He glances at the time on his phone- it is past noon.

“I thought Yugyeom was going to drive you home,” Jaebeom mumbles as he glances at Jackson who has now appeared in the kitchen and is in the process of grabbing a frying pan from their cabinet. 

Jackson gives Jaebeom a pointed look in return. “Did you _see_ how much soju that kid brought? He wouldn’t have been in any state to drive.” He places the pan on the stove. “Want anything?” he asks as he grabs eggs from Jaebeom’s fridge.

“Uh, considering this is _my_ food, yeah, please make me something.”

“You don’t miss me coming over and stealing your food all the time?” Jackson jokes. “Mark had given me a key to the apartment, you know.”

“I don’t know how else you would’ve gotten in,” Jaebeom says. He remembers that old, tiny apartment he had with Mark in college. He loves Mark, he truly does, but he had wanted nothing more than to get away from that place when he graduated. The squeaky cabinets, the leaky faucets, the annoying neighbors, and the most difficult landlord ever were all reasons that Jaebeom moved in with Jinyoung that summer, after having dated for a year.

One more move and they ended up here, a decent apartment that they could easily afford with their joint incomes. There are no complaints about this place, except the chilliness, maybe, but that can be solved with a hot coffee in Jinyoung’s arms, wearing one of his sweaters that are too tight on Jaebeom’s shoulders. They have had many nights like those.

The sound of sizzling egg fills the kitchen, making for an antsy Jackson. He looks all around, expectantly.

“What?” Jaebeom asks.

“Where’s Jinyoung? Shouldn’t he have woken up by now to scold me for burgling your eggs, before giving you your morning kiss?”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes. “He’s just sleeping in. He had a little much to drink, too, I think.” He pauses. “And why do you act like you know our morning routine?”

He expertly maneuvers the spatula on the pan. “Because it’s _obvious_. Even though I don’t see you as much as I had in college, I know you two are hopelessly in love and it’s been that way before you two started dating. Plus, I know that you two are physically affectionate human beings, so I don’t see a world in which Jinyoung wouldn’t greet you with a kiss in the morning,” he reasons as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Jaebeom hears footsteps. _Speak of the devil,_ he thinks affectionately. Sure enough, a fluffy-haired Jinyoung walks tiredly in, rubbing at his sleep-glazed eyes. 

He stops in his tracks, giving Jackson a frown. “Jackson, you’re still here?”

“Do you want your clothes back? Because I can’t do that without stripping in your kitchen, in front of a frying pan, and I don’t think you want to pay my medical bills-”

“Oh, shut up,” Jinyoung interrupts him. “I see Jaebeom’s given you free range of our fridge.”

“I never gave him permission,” Jaebeom pipes up. 

Jinyoung’s gaze trails over to Jaebeom, and somehow his eyes brighten. Naturally, he takes a step closer and presses his lips softly to Jaebeom’s cheek. Jaebeom feels a burning sensation where Jinyoung kissed him as Jackson laughs knowingly. _How am I still so embarrassed by my boyfriend kissing me? And on the cheek? We’ve been dating for five years, known each other for ages longer, and yet a kiss on the cheek flusters me…_

“Would you like any eggs, Jinyoung? I’m the chef for today. Taking requests,” Jackson announces in amusement.

Jinyoung glances warily around. “You say that like there’s someone else in the apartment, too.”

He shakes his head. “Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae got an Uber. Mark went home with one of his old classmates. They’re all accounted for.”

Jinyoung breathes out, smiling as he slides into the chair next to Jaebeom. “It felt really nice last night, you know? Seeing everyone together again? I feel so glad that Bambam and Mark could be in the country at the same time… I miss it already.”

“Mark’s in Korea for another week,” Jackson reminds him. He shifts the eggs in the pan expertly. “Do you have any special requests for the egg?”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes dramatically. “You get a side job as a cook at McDonald’s and suddenly you’re Gordon Ramsey.”

“You know it.” He sprinkles some salt onto the plate that he slides Jaebeom. “Speaking of which, I already asked the others about meeting up at McDonald’s on Friday for lunch. I’ll be on a shift.”

Jinyoung laughs, lighthearted. “Okay. I don’t think Jaebeom would be opposed.” He nudges him gently. “After all, he asked me out in the parking lot of that McDonald’s.”

The blush that spreads across Jaebeom’s cheeks is embarrassing, especially when Jackson perks up with laughter. “That’s right, isn’t it? I forgot how cheesy of a man you were in college, Jaebeom. Well, I’ll make sure you have a great customer service experience.”

“Thanks. Appreciate that.” Jaebeom has to admit that lunch with his friends will be nice, perhaps better than the drunken party that was his own idea.

While Jinyoung waits for Jackson to finish his egg, he leaves the apartment to get their mail. _He’s probably waiting for a postcard from his parents who are travelling right now,_ Jaebeom remembers. He’d been checking the mail religiously the past few days.

Jaebeom looks up expectantly when Jinyoung comes back in. But he just gives Jaebeom a look that says “no luck.” He sorts through their junk mail swiftly, before stopping to read something. He lets out a huff. “Another one.” He drops the offending mail next to Jaebeom’s egg plate. 

The cardstock has “You are Invited” printed across the top in a lavish font, followed by the names of someone vaguely familiar to Jaebeom below it. Must be one of his high school friends who somehow got a hold of his address to send him an invitation to their wedding.

“What’s that?” Jackson asks curiously as he hands a plate to Jinyoung. He peers at the invitation, breathing down Jaebeom’s neck.

“One of Jaebeom’s friends having _another_ wedding,” Jinyoung complains. “There are honestly too many. They’re all in the summer and it’ll be all gross and humid.” He sighs, again, to make some kind of point. “Weddings are great, but no one I keep in touch with is actually the one getting married. Like, when is Yugyeom getting married? Or Bambam?”

Jackson laughs, patting Jinyoung’s shoulder. “They’re still young. They’ve got time. I’m sure you’ll still be alive for their weddings. And I’m sure they’ll schedule them in your preferred season, too.”

“I saw someone getting engaged yesterday,” Jinyoung mentions, passionate yet conversational. “I was at a coffeeshop before going to work and someone proposed with their coffee and all the staff got distracted. It made me ten minutes late to work, but god, it was so cute. Normally I would think a food proposal like that is cliche, but I overheard that the two met in that same cafe. That makes everything different… it must’ve been so heartwarming and special for them. They were both crying.”

Jackson raises an eyebrow as he lifts a fork of egg to his mouth. “You seem awfully invested in other people’s lives.”

“I just thought it was cute,” Jinyoung protests. “Everyone around me is getting engaged or married, so naturally I would notice.”

Jackson snorts. “Okay, but when are you and Jaebeom getting married? You’ve been dating the longest out of everyone.”

Jaebeom is flustered by his statement, considering he’s been wanting to marry Jinyoung for a while. If Jinyoung had proposed even a year after they began dating, maybe even sooner, Jaebeom would’ve said yes without a doubt. It is a topic Jaebeom has spent long hours thinking about, when he cooks dinner in the kitchen with him and when they commute to work together and when they sleep in each other’s arms… the look in Jinyoung’s eyes always reminds him that this is the guy he picked and he wouldn’t change that.

“You’ve been asking us that since our six month anniversary,” he says bluntly. 

He shrugs. “The question still stands.” Jackson glances between Jaebeom and Jinyoung, noticing Jaebeom’s affectionate gaze toward Jinyoung, who looks more dreamy than anything. 

_When would we get married?_ Jaebeom wonders. Not that he’d tell Jackson, but they’ve already had the marriage conversation. Jinyoung has outrightly told him that he’d like to marry him someday so there’s no doubt that Jinyoung would be up for it. The hesitation lies in the execution. Sure, Jinyoung has also implied that he would like to be the one proposed to, considering his enthusiasm with cute proposals. But Jaebeom always fears that he’d never get it right and it wouldn’t live up to Jinyoung’s expectations. 

In the silence that follows, Jaebeom’s eyes flicker back to Jackson, who is just staring at some distant point in the room.

He should’ve known that Jackson was plotting. 

The reminder of lunch with the guys got Jaebeom through the workweek, and when that snowy Friday arrives, he is eager to be shaken out of bed by Jinyoung at 11AM. “Jackson’s coming to pick us up in ten minutes,” Jinyoung reminds him in his soft, gravelly morning voice as he brushes the stray strands of hair out of Jaebeom’s face. “I thought I’d let you sleep in a little because you looked very peaceful.”

He laughs, sitting up among their sheets. Really, he can’t be mad when Jinyoung wakes him. His alarm may be a different story, but seeing Jinyoung’s face in the morning is what Jaebeom bets he’d see at the gates of heaven (not to be dramatic).

He and Jinyoung are ready and dressed within ten minutes, having fixed each other’s hair and directed the other to their missing article of clothing (Jaebeom’s hoodie was found, unsurprisingly, in Jinyoung’s drawer). They find Jackson’s car in the parking lot and navigate easily through the thin layer of white snow that covers the ground.

“Good morning!” Jackson greets cheerily once Jinyoung and Jaebeom have both slid into the back seats of the car. “I see you pick sitting with each other over shotgun.”

Jaebeom can’t really argue with that, and neither can Jinyoung, who just laughs. His attention is drawn to Jinyoung’s pink hands in his lap- he must not have worn any gloves despite the biting temperatures he checked on his phone when he woke up. Wordlessly, Jaebeom places his hand around Jinyoung’s to warm them up, and gently squeezes.

“You’re affectionate today,” Jinyoung remarks quietly enough that Jackson wouldn’t hear over the sound of whatever song he’s playing on the speakers. “For 11AM, at least.”

Jaebeom tilts his head. His chest feels fluttery and his shoulders light. “Can I not show my boyfriend my love?” he murmurs. The teasing doesn’t go without a red-faced reaction from Jinyoung. Normally he isn’t too flustered from Jaebeom’s cheesy flirtation, but today is another story, he supposes.

“It’s just that you made me breakfast without asking, you complimented my hair when I woke up, you picked out my outfit,” Jinyoung lists, his voice light and soft.

“Do I not do those things normally?” Jaebeom is a little miffed that Jinyoung thinks these normal things are somehow unique. Any guy should be able to make his boyfriend food and make him feel good without it needing to be a big affair.

Jinyoung considers this. “I suppose you do… but you just look brighter today.”

_Do I?_ Jaebeom wonders. Nevertheless, he smiles, and holds Jinyoung’s hands a bit tighter. “Anything for you.”

Jackson pulls abruptly into the cramped parking space that is the McDonald’s parking lot. Unfortunately, this is not the same side of the lot in which Jaebeom made his dramatic confession, but the nostalgia is there all the same. He and Jinyoung had visited this McDonald’s for a few anniversaries. Most couples indulge in fancy, expensive food for those occasions, but that is the the few times in a year that the two eat fast food.

“Mark should’ve brought the others,” Jackson says, peering through the front window to search for Mark’s rental car. Seconds later, the clean, silver car pulls into the space beside them, and Jackson swings the door open in eagerness, nearly hitting the rental car and making Mark yell out an expletive.

“Sorry!” Jackson says as he gives Mark an enthusiastic hug as if they hadn’t just seen each other five days ago. Youngjae, Yugyeom, and Bambam receive the same treatment seconds later, the lot of them giggling from Jackson’s affection.

“Doesn’t your shift start in three minutes?” Yugyeom mentions as he recovers from his laughter. He shows Jackson the time on his phone, making him wide-eyed.

“Shit, yeah. Well, make yourselves at home. I’ll be out to take your order,” Jackson informs them as if he lives at this particular McDonald’s.

The whole event reminds him of their college days. He can remember many nights spent like this, in fast food restaurants telling wild stories of their days and weeks. Except back then, more alcohol had been involved. Jaebeom supposes they’d gotten their fill of alcohol that Sunday night.

They are gathered at a four person-table with three added chairs (one to commemorate Jackson who is eagerly fulfilling their orders of copious amounts of chicken nuggets). Jaebeom sips at his soft drink as he watches the videos Bambam shows him of the new cat he adopted, that his mother is currently babysitting.

“The best part of adulthood is getting pets in place of children,” Bambam tells him, his voice hushed as if it’s a secret. Jaebeom can’t even argue. He’d have cats in his apartment right now but the landlord has forbidden it (Jinyoung continually comforts him that they can get cats when they get a house together).

Meanwhile, Yugyeom blissfully sips his drink. Youngjae gives him a weird look. “Why are you so ecstatic for McDonald’s Sprite? Surely you make enough as a dancer to have a more expensive palate.”

“I’m on a strict diet to try and get back in shape,” Yugyeom explains, eyes glowing with mischief. “My personal trainer doesn’t get to know about this.”

Youngjae just laughs. “You’re still the college freshman I once knew.”

He pretends to be offended, but Jaebeom thinks the comment makes him feel younger, so he continues to smile. His gaze drifts over to Jinyoung. “And you’re still the annoying older-brother type. I can’t believe you tried to convince me to clean up the empty cups in the kitchen while I was very, _very_ drunk and could hardly stand.”

“I had to try,” he says in amusement. “You’ve still got the drunken resiliency from college. I was surprised you hadn’t passed out.”

“Jinyoung’s become a lightweight,” Jaebeom adds. “One glass of wine and he’s already giggly.”

Jinyoung elbows him playfully. Their conversation gets Mark’s attention and he interjects, “The last time we drank together, besides Sunday night, was that night at the Olive Garden where you got free wine from the waiter and Jaebeom got so fucking jealous it was hilarious.”

“In my defense, it was masked by the passion of getting free dessert,” Jaebeom says, amused as he remembers how excited Jinyoung’s mom had been about a potential son-in-law.

“You were so stupid,” Jinyoung murmurs. “It was cute.”

Mark just sits back in the plastic chair and laughs. “Lim Jaebeom never fails to be the only man that Jinyoung is willingly soft for in public,” he remarks. “Nothing has changed.”

It makes his heart a little warmer to know that their relationship is both publicly and privately secure, even if it means all of his friends poke fun at him for it. Jinyoung hides his reddened face in the arm of Jaebeom’s hoodie for a few moments before composing himself back into a smile. 

_Yup. This is college again. Just without one key pers-_

Jackson, on cue, slides up to the table balancing several plastic trays on his arms. He places them delicately on the table beside Yugyeom who is already reaching for one of the cartons of nuggets. 

“We’re a little swamped today and there’s a new kid that joined our ranks, so I have been working my ass off in that kitchen,” he announces. “And I personally requested to deliver you your meal.”

“Thanks for blessing us with your presence,” Mark replies, earning him a playful glare.

Jackson hands out the chicken nuggets and disperses various dipping sauces, napkins, and plastic utensils among the group. Jaebeom feels very waited-on, which is a strange feeling to combine with a fast-food restaurant.

“I’d stick around but my manager will probably kill me,” Jackson pipes up. He gives them finger-guns before jogging back behind the counter and disappearing.

He is one bite of chicken nugget into his meal, listening absent-mindedly to Yugyeom complain that his order wasn’t right, when he hears a gasp coming from Jinyoung’s side of him. Fearing that Jackson may have planted a plastic bug in the food or something, Jaebeom jolts and turns his attention to him right away.

“What’s wrong?” Jaebeom checks, searching his surprised expression. He doesn’t look fearful, or alarmed-

“Lim Jaebeom, don’t act stupid!” he exclaims. Jaebeom realizes that Jinyoung’s eyes have glossed over and his voice is wavering from choking up (and that everyone is staring at them). _What the hell is going on…_

He finally looks away from Jinyoung’s face to the box of chicken nuggets in front of them. Amidst the nuggets, lies a perfectly placed ring. A very obviously plastic one. 

It takes a few seconds of thinking before the implications click in Jaebeom’s brain.

_Jackson Wang, I’m going to kill you,_ he curses him internally. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a very bewildered Yugyeom. He and Jackson were talking earlier, outside the restaurant, just the two of them. _Did they plan this?_

But looking back into Jinyoung’s eyes, he absolutely cannot bear to let him down like this, because his eyes are positively sparkling underneath the flickering lights of the McDonald’s. For a few moments, they are back in college again, sipping wine out of plastic cups and revelling in the new romance that had been a long time coming.

“Are you going to ask me?” Jinyoung prompts, teary-eyed. 

Jaebeom was not prepared to propose at this McDonald’s today. In fact, it was the last thing he expected to do. He had imagined he’d do this by treating Jinyoung to a fancy restaurant, on a day that was special to them. But _then_ he remembers teasing Jinyoung that he’d propose in a McDonald’s, for real one day…

_May as well follow up on that promise, huh? _Jaebeom thinks warmly. Everything is in place and his heart is too.__

__He stands up and pushes his chair out, inciting gasps from everyone else who is watching with wide eyes at the spectacle before them. His heart is pounding in his chest as he drops one knee onto the cold tile, looking up at Jinyoung who is sitting in the other chair with his hand covering his face._ _

__They’ve done this many times before, back in college when they wanted to get their friends free dessert by pretending they were a couple. But now, there’s nothing to pretend, and Jaebeom thinks this is an appropriate “end” to their time as just boyfriends._ _

__“Jinyoung, most people have zero emotional connection to McDonald’s, but I know we’ve got a history here, ever since I confessed in the parking lot. Our romance started here, and I think it’s fitting our married life starts here, too. It may be cliche but there’s nothing more I want than to spend my life with you, and I think I’ve known that for a very long time… and I’ve wanted to ask you this at a perfect moment,” Jaebeom says softly, feeling very softhearted at the sight of the tears running down Jinyoung’s cheeks and over his hands. “So, Jinyoung… will you marry me?”_ _

__Not a second passes before Jinyoung is nodding his head wordlessly, before he can manage to get out, “Yes, Jaebeom, god.”_ _

__Jaebeom grins widely as he plucks the ring from the box of nuggets and slides it onto Jinyoung’s ring finger, just as he had after every fake proposal. “This will be the last time I do this before our wedding.” He swore he only thought that statement, but apparently he said it aloud, because Jinyoung lets out a louder sob. He yanks Jaebeom off the ground and pulls him into a hug with a death grip on the loose fabric of his hoodie._ _

__Jaebeom’s attention is piqued by the sound of clapping around them. Much to his embarrassment, the boys are celebrating the engagement by cheering and clapping. Mark, who had been laughing, slaps him on the shoulder. Yugyeom looks equal parts shocked and enthralled. Youngjae’s even _crying._ _ _

__“Oh my god!” a familiar voice proclaims, standing at the base of the table dresses head-to-toe in the McDonald’s uniform. _Jackson._ Jaebeom narrows his eyes, and Jackson gives him a nervous “oh shit” look that Jaebeom thinks is very appropriate._ _

__First and foremost, he turns back to Jinyoung, his new fiance, who has recovered from his tears and is now smiling brightly. Jaebeom hopes to never see that smile vanish. He uses his pent up enthusiasm to grip Jinyoung’s waist tightly and pull him in for a kiss that matches his energy._ _

__Jaebeom ignores the offended shouts from Bambam and Yugyeom. When Jinyoung pulls away, he whispers breathlessly, “I love you. Five years ago, I never thought I’d love someone who proposed to me at McDonald’s, but god, I love you.” He hugs Jaebeom again, as if there’s nothing he’d rather do than stan idly in his fiance’s presence._ _

__“I _knew_ you two would be engaged soon!” Mark exclaims. “You’ve been dating way too long. Honestly, I bet Youngjae that you’d be engaged by the five month mark. That kind of failed on me.”_ _

__Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you think I’m the type to get married that early.”_ _

__“This is Jaebeom we’re talking about. _The love of your life_ ,” Mark points out._ _

__He shrugs. “We may have known each other for far longer but I wanted a proper courtship,” he jokes._ _

__“You’re so old-fashioned,” Bambam says. “I bet you would’ve said yes even if he wanted to marry you a _month_ after the confession.”_ _

__Jaebeom takes Jinyoung’s engagement in _that _conversation to step aside and approach Jackson, who is trying to inch away guiltily with every step Jaebeom takes.___ _

____“Jackson, what the fuck,” Jaebeom emphasizes. “I know I’ve been wanting to propose to Jinyoung for forever, but did you really need to plant that seed yourself?”_ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t mean to!” Jackson explains hurriedly. “Yugyeom convinced me to play pranks on the customers by putting fake rings in the food but today was busy and I didn’t think I’d mix up the orders until I realized Yugyeom got spicy nuggets instead of the regular nuggets, and then I noticed the proposal on the security cameras… but I swear it wasn’t my fault! Jinyoung was just lucky enough to have gotten the ring nuggets! And it turned out well for you, huh?” Jackson’s tone shifts to his signature teasing one. “You actually proposed today. Congrats, man.”_ _ _ _

____Jaebeom sighs, smiling weakly. “Yeah, well, you’re damn lucky that we’d already talked about getting married and we both wanted to get engaged. And that we confessed in McDonald’s. Your chances were risky, Jackson. You were playing with fire.”_ _ _ _

____“And I live to see another day without being murdered by Lim Jaebeom,” Jackson boasts. He puffs out his chest like this is some kind of accomplishment._ _ _ _

____Jaebeom is honestly too happy at the moment to scold him more, so he returns to the group at the table to continue the lunch._ _ _ _

____After he finishes his meal, Jinyoung wraps his arm around Jaebeom’s waist and rests his head on his shoulder. No one else is really paying attention to them, so Jaebeom places a kiss on his head._ _ _ _

____“Jackson put it there, didn’t he?” Jinyoung says suddenly._ _ _ _

____Jaebeom jolts, confused. “How did you guess?”_ _ _ _

____“I saw the ring in the cupholder of his car,” Jinyoung mentions, voice light with amusement. “And you looked so surprised, I figured it wasn’t even intentional a few moments after seeing your reaction. But you really won my heart over when you proposed anyway… everything was perfect. You didn’t waste the moment.”_ _ _ _

____Sometimes he forgets how perceptive Jinyoung is. He laughs and holds him a little closer. “Jackson said it was an accident that you got the ring. He was targeting randoms, apparently. But I’m glad it happened like this. I was afraid of proposing _wrong._ I wanted it to mean something to you.”_ _ _ _

____He raises an eyebrow. “Any proposal from you would be good enough for me. But I’m glad you took advantage of Jackson’s pranks, because it was perfect and cute. And I’m getting married to my boyfriend, and that’s all that matters,” he says sweetly. “We can send out our own annoying wedding invitations.”_ _ _ _

____Jaebeom laughs out loud. Ah, yes, the anticipated revenge of sending all their other young friends elaborate invitations to their wedding that most hardly care about. It will be blissful._ _ _ _

____He spends the rest of the hour in McDonald’s, reflecting on his life up until this moment, and he decides he is glad for the drunken night with the plastic ring and the stupid idea._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope that everyone is staying safe! <3
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!!


End file.
